My favorite Songs Mysterious Ways
by Margarida
Summary: Johnny dê um passeio com sua irmã a lua... Deixe sua luz pálida entrar, para encher seu quarto... Você tem vivido escondido,comendo de uma lata... Você tem fugido do que não entende...


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (O espanhol é de quem mesmo? Ah, então tá!).

Muito bem, mais uma fic da série "My Favorite Songs" e esta merece uma nota a parte mais detalhada que as demais. Esta fic só existe porque minha querida amiga Jéssy (Dama 9) questionou no review da oneshot do Shura sobre como o Aioros foi parar naquele vilarejo. Eu fiquei pensando nisso e a história surgiu, com esta música do U2 ao fundo.

Outra coisa importante antes de iniciar a fic: este é o primeiro hentai da série e darei um doce para quem descobrir quem é a moça da fic (essa é a hora em que a Margarida aqui sai de fininho e vai dar uma volta...).

Boa leitura!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**MYSTERIOUS WAYS**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Johnny, take a walk with your sister the moon  
Let her pale light in, to fill up your room.  
You've been living underground, eating from a can  
You've been running away from what you don't understand**

_Johnny dê um passeio com sua irmã a lua,  
Deixe sua luz pálida entrar, para encher seu quarto.  
Você tem vivido escondido,comendo de uma lata,  
Você tem fugido do que não entende..._

Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo já estava o volante, muito menos que horas eram. Na estrada, deserta desde o fim da tarde, não se via uma única placa indicando quilometragem ou uma cidade que ficasse próxima.

Seus olhos verdes já estavam pesados, precisava urgente de um descanso. Passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, tentava a todo custo se manter atento à estrada, mas isso estava ficando impossível.

Aos poucos, sentiu sua cabeça latejar e a visão foi se apagando, não dava mais para ficar acordado. Então, subitamente, viu um vulto surgir por entre as árvores do acostamento e correr para a pista, precisou jogar o carro para a esquerda para não atropelar o que parecia ser uma pessoa.

O carro derrapou pelo acostamento, mas não chegou a bater porque seu condutor freou antes. Porém, com a violência e velocidade do gesto, ele acabou batendo a cabeça no volante, estava sem cinto.

Sangrando, ele sentiu sua visão escurecer e acabou desmaiando. Mas não sem antes se deparar com um par de olhos castanhos o fitando, alguém que falava consigo.

-Não feche os olhos! Fique comigo... Não...

**She's slippy, you're sliding down  
She'll be there when you hit the ground**

_Ela é escorregadia, você está deslizando,  
Ela vai estar lá quando você atingir o chão_

Aos poucos, sentiu uma dor muito intensa em sua fronte, lembrou-se logo da batida. Abriu seus olhos com pesar e percebeu que estava em um quarto pequeno, deitado sobre uma cama de casal. A janela aberta deixava uma leve brisa refrescar o ambiente, e notou que estava sem camisa e sapatos, usava apenas suas calças.

Onde estava?

Sua pergunta ficou no ar, pois ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta, e uma jovem de cabelos castanhos escuros na altura do ombro e olhos da mesma cor entrou pelo quarto. Carregava uma bandeja com algumas bolachas e uma xícara de leite.

-Que bom que está acordado, cheguei a pensar que demoraria a despertar! – ela comentou, deixando a bandeja sobre a cama, debruçando-se de tal modo que o decote de sua blusa vermelha deixou transparecer mais coisas do que deveria.

-Onde estou? E quem é você?

-Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez... – ela lhe estendeu a xícara – Você está em minha casa, deitado na minha cama. E meu nome é Marguerite...

-O quer aconteceu?

-Você derrapou na rodovia com seu carro e bateu a cabeça no volante. Foi difícil trazê-lo para cá, estava sangrando muito. Mas vejo que já se recuperou, Aioros.

-Viu meu nome nos documentos do carro?- ele perguntou, bebendo do conteúdo da xícara pela primeira vez.

-Não... Eu simplesmente sei.

Aioros arqueou uma sobrancelha, como assim sabia? Deixando a xícara de lado, ele se voltou para Marguerite para questionar aquilo e ficou de queixo caído ao se deparar com a jovem tão perto de si, o decote da blusa a milímetros de seu nariz.

-Está curioso em saber como sei de seu nome, não é? Isso não é nada, Aioros, há muito mais coisas a seu respeito que sei e te deixariam surpreso...

**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
She moves in mysterious ways  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
She moves in mysterious ways, oh**

_Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem,  
Ela anda por caminhos misteriosos  
Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem,  
Ela anda por caminhos misteriosos_

-Por exemplo?

-Bem... Sei que você tem um irmão mais novo chamado Aioria e que está fugindo do lugar onde nasceu, acusado de trair seus companheiros... – ela disse, sentando-se sobre a barriga do rapaz, quase colando sua boca na dele.

Com um das mãos, Aioros a empurrou para trás, os olhos verdes incrédulos e ao mesmo tempo, surpresos.

-Como pode saber dessas coisas?

-Simples... Eu gosto de saber tudo sobre a vida de minhas vítimas...

-Vítimas?

-Uma maneira carinhosa de me referir aos homens com quem me relaciono...

Sorrindo, Marguerite voltou a se aproximar do rapaz e o beijou, primeiro de maneira leve, apenas atiçando a curiosidade dele. O sabor daqueles lábios macios acabou por despertar uma sensação de fúria incontida em Aioros e ele a puxou para junto de si, aprofundando com força o beijo, invertendo as posições de ambos na cama e ficando por cima da jovem.

O sorrios de Marguerite transformou-se um uma sonora gargalhada quando o rapaz abandonou sua boca para investir contra a pele branca e fina do pescoço dela...

**Johnny, take a dive with your sister in the rain  
Let her talk about the things you can't explain  
To touch is to heal, to hurt is to steal  
If you want to kiss the sky, better learn how to kneel  
On your knees, boy**

_Johnny, dê um mergulho com sua irmã na chuva,  
Deixe-a falar sobre as coisas que você não pode explicar  
Tocar é curar, machucar é roubar,  
Se você quer beijar o céu, melhor aprender a se ajoelhar  
De joelhos, rapaz_

A boca, quente e úmida, deixou o pescoço para se aventurar pelo colo que se desnudava aos poucos, o tecido mole da blusa escorregando pelo corpo esguio e bem feito. Nunca tinha se sentido daquele jeito, tão atraído por uma mulher, o que era aquilo?

Mãos ágeis livraram-se da blusa e da saia, o contato com o corpo nu abaixo do seu o deixava tão excitado que sua calça começava a lhe apertar.

**She's the wave, she turns the tide  
She sees the man inside the child**

It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
She moves in mysterious ways  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
She moves in mysterious ways, yeah, oh, ah

_Ela é a onda, ela muda a maré,  
Ela vê o homem dentro da criança  
_

_Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem,  
Ela anda por caminhos misteriosos  
Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem,  
Ela anda por caminhos misteriosos_

Arrancou suas roupas com tudo, jogou-as em um canto qualquer do quarto e voltou a beijar aquele corpo, a cada segundo o calor tomava conta de si, a fúria aumentava. Louco de desejo e vontade, tomou-a para si de uma única vez, Marguerite gritou e enterrou as unhas nos ombros e braço direito de Aioros, tirando sangue do rapaz.

Não sabia se era pela força empregada ou pelo cansaço, o fato é que ele começou a sentir a cabeça girar e seu corpo fraquejou. Suando frio, ele acabou desabando sobre a jovem, sentindo-se meio tonto.

-Descanse, Aioros... – ela sussurrou ao seu ouvido e o rapaz deitou-se de lado, adormecendo.

**Lift my days, light up my nights, oh**

One day you'll look back, and you'll see  
Where you were held now by this love  
While you could stand there,  
You could move on this moment  
Follow this feeling

_Levanta meus dias, ilumina minhas noites, oh  
_

_Um dia você vai olhar pra trás e você vai ver_

_Onde você estava preso por este amor _

_Enquanto você poderia estar lá   
Você poderia se mover neste momento,  
Siga este sentimento_

Acordou algum tempo depois, sentindo seu braço direito arder. O arranhão provocado por Marguerite estava alto, ainda vermelho por conta do sangue. E percebeu que estava sozinho na casa, não ouvia nehum barulho vindo do corredor ou de outros cômodos.

Encontrou suas roupas jogadas no chão, vestiu-se rapidamente e resolveu ver onde estava, procurar por mais alguém. E achou estranho sair na rua e dar de cara com um vilarejo empoeirado e vazio, sem nenhum sinal de vida. Nem mesmo da jovem.

-Esse lugar é muito estranho...

Caminhou para sua direita, mas uma névoa muito densa se formou à sua frente, impedindo sua visão. Estancou o passo, tentou ir para o outro lado, mas a neblina já tomava conta de tudo.

Parecia até um prisão ou algo asism, feita especialmente para impedí-lo de ir embora.

-Não gostou da minha hospitalidade, Aioros? Será que não fui boa o bastante para você? – perguntou Marguerite, caminhando por entre a névoa na direção do rapaz.

Aioros ficou parado, não sabia o que dizer. O calor subiu novamente por seu corpo, ele não conseguiu dar mais nenhum passo.

-Por que quer ir embora? Fique aqui e terá uma vida bem melhor... Mais agitada...

Deixando-se levar novamente pelos encantos da jovem, Aioros a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou. E, irremediavelmente, estaria esternamente preso àquela atração louca.

Àquele lugar estranho.

**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
She moves in mysterious ways  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
She moves in mysterious ways**

Move you, spirits move you  
Move, spirits 'its move you, oh yeah  
Does it move you?  
She moves with it  
Lift my days, and light up my nights, oh

_Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem,  
Ela anda por caminhos misteriosos  
Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem,  
Ela anda por caminhos misteriosos_

O espírito anda por caminhos misteriosos  
Ela anda com ele,  
Ela anda com ele,  
Levante meus dias, ilumine minhas noites

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bom, já que a Margarida saiu para dar uma volta lá no início da fic, coube a mim, Dionísio, a nota final. O que acharam, pessoal? Particularmente, eu achei interessante, um Aioros descrito de uma maneira diferente e peculiar.

A próxima fic será da música **"Dance, dance"** da banda Fall Out Boy, e a Margarida não colocou um verso chave por que a música não condiz com o conteúdo da fic e sim com a situação... Acho que todos vão gostar de ver Kamus de Aquário em uma situação no mínimo impagável...

Beijos a todos em meu nome e também da Margarida e sempre que quiserem, as portas da Toca do Baco estarão abertas à vocês!

P.S.: Marguerite, forma francesa de se referir a uma... Margarida! Entenderam agora por que ela foi dar uma volta antes de ver o resultado da fic?


End file.
